Oath of the Bone Knight
Oath of the Bone Knight The Oath of the Bone Knight binds the oath taker's soul to the defense of their homeland, and connects it to the realm of the dead so that they can be risen in order to defend the homeland long after they have perished. Sometimes called bone lords, death knights, or the living dead, these paladins are often looked upon with mistrust and sometimes open antagonism in lands that haven't heard of them. Stoically, they press onward. They work forever for their homeland, their every breath in service of its defense. These paladins often adorn their armor with skulls and similar death and undead motifs, adding to their aura of intimidation and reminding them of their eternal pledge. Tenets of Devotion Though the exact words and strictures of the Oath of the Bone Knight vary, paladins of this oath share these tenets. Sanction Is Sacred. Always receive permission before taking or using something that isn't yours. Especially if that thing is of divine significance, such as a soul or relic. For The Homeland. All of your actions on the battlefield, and to a lesser extent in life, are for those that you defend. Your homeland must be protected and cherished. Waste Not. Do not waste food or drink, for many go without. Do not waste a swing of your weapon, as your enemy may live to hurt others. Suffer Not A Threat. If there is a threat to your homeland or your ability to protect it, destroy that threat immediately and utterly. No quarter shall be given. Respect Where It Is Due. Even amongst those foreign to you, there is skill and hard work. Respect those that have risen in position and in power due to their own virtues. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Oath of the Crusader Spells Paladin Level Spells 3rd find familiar, inflict wounds 5th earthbind ✝ , gentle repose 9th animate dead, speak with dead 13th aura of vitality, blight 17th antilife shell, wall of stone ✝ earthbind is found in Elemental Evil Player's Companion, on page 17. Taste of the Undead Whenever you cast a spell that allows you to obtain an ally whose type you can choose, you can choose for it to be an undead. For example, find familiar allows you to obtain an ally, whose type you can choose between celestial, fey, or fiend. If you choose for the ally to be an undead, then it has immunity to poison damage, and the exhaustion and poisoned conditions. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Bone March. You can use your channel divinity to temporarily take control of skeletons around you. As an action, you present your holy symbol and utter a brief prayer of command. All undead within 30 feet of you that can see you and hear your prayer must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spellcasting DC. On a failure, they must follow your orders for 1 minute. Everytime they take damage due to your orders, they can attempt the Wisdom saving throw again. Undead that have a CR higher than the paladin's level are immune to this effect. Death Strike. As a bonus action, you can channel the dark energies that are yours to command into your weapon, draining it of all color and causing cold mist to surround it. When you successfully hit a living target with your weapon, you deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage. If you use your Divine Smite ability with your weapon while it is in this condition, the damage of your Divine Smite is necrotic. The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or else suffer one level of exhaustion and additionally have its movement speed reduced by 10 feet and be unable to heal in any way until the beginning of your next turn. All levels of exhaustion gained by this effect will go away after a single long rest. Your weapon remains in this condition until either a minute has passed or you have successfully hit a living target with the weapon a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier. If the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the duration. Karrnathi Undead Starting at 7th level, when certain conditions are met you can raise a powerful undead servant. You must have obtained the permission of the creature to cast the spell on it's remains before it died or from the spirit of the creature. The creature cannot have a CR or level higher than half of your Paladin level. If both of these conditions are met, you can animate the dead creature as a skeleton or zombie version of itself. It will retain all of it's abilities including its personality, but will also be completely loyal and obedient to you. It lacks the ability to improve itself, and any resources it expends will be recovered half as quickly as normal. For example, if it could only use a specific ability once per day normally, after using the ability it would have to wait two days before being able to use the ability again. This special undead is called a Karranthi Undead. You can only have one Karranthi Undead connected to you at a time; if you create a new Karranthi Undead, then the one currently connected to you ceases to be animated. You can release your currently existing Karranthi Undead as part of a ritual that takes 8 hours. Doing so allows it to exist without being connected to you, but it is no longer bound to be loyal and obedient to you and can attack you or act against you if it desires. Additionally, any undead created by you are immune to being turned or instantly being destroyed by such an effect if they are within 15 feet of you. At 18th level, this extends 30 feet. Exoskeleton of Undeath Once you've reached 15th level, you can focus the power of your Oath into yourself and create magical plate armor made of bone that is fused with your body. Doing so takes 10 minutes of concentration, but the armor can be dismissed by you as an action at which point it turns into ash and leaves you unharmed. You cannot wear this armor and wear other armor, aside from shields. When you are wearing the armor you are immune to necrotic and poison damage, and are also immune to the petrified, poisoned, and stunned conditions. You also gain resistance to piercing and slashing damage, and gain a +2 bonus to Charisma (Intimidation) checks. The armor does not have any Strength requirements to wear, you are always proficient in it, and it does not impose disadvantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks due to being part of your body. It's AC is equal to 10 + half of your Paladin level. Master of the White Banner At 20th level, you can become a true avatar of Undeath. Using your action, you undergo a trasnformation. Your appearance becomes gaunt and decayed, cold mist pours out of your orifices and surrounds your body, while the howls of the undead fill the air around you. For the next minute, you gain the following benefits: * Your hitpoints cannot be lowered past 1 HP. Everytime you take damage that would normally reduce you past 1 HP, you instead gain one level of exhaustion. * You are immune to the effects of exhaustion. * You gain the benefits of your Exoskeleton of Undeath aside from its AC even if you don't have it active. * All of your weapon attacks are affected as though you are using your Death Strike Channel Divinity option. * Any time you deal necrotic damage, you heal for the amount of necrotic damage done. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.